Return of Chaos
by shadowblack
Summary: There is something strange going on in the Digital World. Now the troubles have gone to the real world as well and the Tamers must do something. The problem is no one knows what to do. Rukato in some of the later chapters. R&R, please.


"The Dark Maiden of Light" was removed because there was script format in it. The same would happen to this story because it too had script here and there. Therefor I am posting the prologue for revised version of the story. Don't expect me to post the next chapter any time soon - I intend to post this on my homepage first and THEN here on this site.

Thanks to all the readers that read and reviewed the old version. I hope you'll like the new version too.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Digimon" or the characters, used in this story. They belong to someone else (I don't know who and I don't really care), so don't sue me, OK?

The story itself begins about two years after the battle with D-reaper.

"speech"

_"thoughts"_

(((change in place and/or time)))

**"telepathy"**

----------

Return of Chaos

Prologue: Chaos

----------

((( The day the Tamers' digimon returned to the Digital World )))

The Tamers' digimon, in their In-Training forms, floated back to their world. While doing so each of them lost some data. The lost data took the form of several data clouds that floated away and after some time each cloud turned into a digiegg, from which the digimon the data belonged to would be reborn to live a new life (or to seek revenge for their deaths).

One particular cloud of data however was an exception. While that cloud flew around in the Digital World a black portal leading to the World of Darkness opened and sucked it in. The cloud of data then went directly to a certain island in the World of Darkness and then turned into a digiegg. Not far from the egg stood a powerful and deadly knight - ChaosGallantmon Chaos Mode. Above in the sky the Shadows swirled as they talked to him.

**"This is the egg you must protect."**

_"This? You are certain this is him?"_

**"Absolutely."**

_"Very well. I don't see who would dare threaten this egg, but I will guard with my life regardless!"_ The Knight swore.

A year and a half passed. The Tamers' digimon returned to them for a short time during the Parasimon incident and then went back to their world. During this time life went on in both worlds and the Digital World recovered completely from the destruction caused by the D-Reaper.

18 months after the D-Reaper's defeat the peace in the Digital World ended…

((( 21 months after the final battle with the D-Reaper )))

For the past three months digimon had attacked other digimon without a reason. The attackers, after getting defeated and asked for an explanation, had remembered nothing of their attacks on their friends. It had started with isolated accidents between Rookies, but after one month Champions had started doing the same. So far Ultimate and Mega level digimon were unaffected by whatever was causing the trouble, but the Sovereigns had no doubt it was only a matter of time.

((( Random location in the Digital World )))

Tyrannomon attacked once more and this time Dark Tyrannomon got hit full force. Which, as it turned out, was all it took to knock him out cold for the moment. The victor wasted no time and went to help his friends, who were fighting more out-of-control digimon. With his help the battle ended quickly.

After the attackers woke up and were asked for an explanation it turned out all they remembered was a sharp pain in the back, nothing more - just like the countless other digimon before them. Since there was nothing that could be done the combatants started tending to their wounds. None of them noticed that Azulongmon had watched the whole incident from a distance. The Sovereign left silently.

((( The Sovereigns, one hour later )))

"Well?"

"Same story as always, Zhuqiaomon. They all felt pain in the back and after that – nothing."

"You mean we still know nothing."

"Unfortunately, yes. Obviously, waiting will get us nowhere. We must do something."

"Such as what?"

"I can think of only two things we can do - number one, find the Tamers' digimon and send them to the human world…"

"You mean we should ask the humans for help?" Zhuqiaomon interrupted. "Out of the question - for all we know this entire mess we have to deal with now may have been caused by some ignorant human. Just like the D-Reaper, actually. We are not _that_ desperate, are we?"

"Well, that leaves us with option number two - to awake our two sleepers and have them find the cause."

**"I choose neither."** Came another voice.

"Huanlongmon?" Asked the four Sovereigns together.

"So you are alive, as we thought." Noted Azulongmon. "What have you been doing all these years?"

**"I have been preparing for the war that will come. Soon after the trouble in Zhuqiaomon's sector ends the new war will begin. And it is this war that matters, not minor annoyances such as your current 'problem'."**

"So, _they_ are finally making their move?"

**"Yes, they are almost ready."**

"And is _she_ back?"

**"Not only she's back, but she managed to restore most of her power. Only the final piece of her data may elude her for a while because Piedmon had it, and we all know what happened to him. But she will get it sooner or later."**

"Then we have no time to waste. But what should we do about our current problem? We **must** do something."

**"Awake your two sleepers and send them to the human world. Give them three months to get used to their new lives - after all, the world they once new is just a memory from the past, nothing more. After that return the Tamers' digimon to their Tamers - if I am not mistaken - and I believe I am not - in free months the problems you are facing now will reach the human world as well. And Alice still needs time to do what I asked her to, so cannot be bothered to deal with any hostile digimon that make it to the human world, not to mention she can't be on two places at once."**

"Alice? Does this mean she is the Dark Maiden of Light, as we thought?"

**"Yes, you were correct, my friends. She is the one the prophecies call "Dark Maiden of Light". But that matters not at the moment. You know what to do. Oh and before I forget, when I spoke of the Tamers' digimon, I meant ALL of their digimon. Your two sleepers will need digimon as well. Let them choose what digimon they want."**

"Very well, Huanlongmon. We'll do as you suggested. So far you have never been wrong. Let us hope you are right once again."

**"Good luck, my friends. And do not worry, I have confidence in your abilities and I doubt not that you will overcome this problem just like you did so many times in the past."**

With this the conversation ended. The four Sovereigns wasted no time and did as Huanlongmon had advised.

Three months passed quickly. Then, two years after the D-Reaper incident, as Huanlongmon had predicted, the trouble in the Digital World reached the human world…

----------

Well, that's all for now. I use non-language characters that get stripped during upload, so I have to reformat my stories before uploading them to this site. That is why I'll post my stories on my homepage first and then, eventually, here. I'm sorry, but that's the way it's going to be for now.


End file.
